


They Will Have To Find Another Heart To Break

by Ironndad_addict



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Homophobia, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironndad_addict/pseuds/Ironndad_addict
Summary: Based on the prompt 'a ghost of Christmas past comes to the 118'Buck's father hears about the lawsuit on the news and plans a visit to LA
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 355
Collections: 25 Days Of Buddie, 9-1-1 Tales





	They Will Have To Find Another Heart To Break

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from All Time Low's song, Runaways
> 
> Huge thank you to [nilshki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki) for betaing, [sibbed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch) for translating, [kaitlia777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777) and [frazzled-bi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/costallee/pseuds/Frazzled-Bi) for helping me when I was completely stuck, I don't know what I would've done without them

One month earlier

“In other news, the firefighter Evan Buckley, who made headlines a few months ago when he was crushed by a fire truck, is suing the LAFD.” Richard Buckley glanced up from his desk, hearing a name he hadn’t heard in almost 10 years. Glancing at his calendar, he made arrangements to fly to LA to find his son.

Present day

The day had been going pretty well, minus the incident where the sprinklers at Chris’ school had turned on, causing him to have a panic attack. Buck had brought him back to the station for a bit to help him calm down. Chris was helping Buck and Eddie decorate the tree when it happened. “I’m looking for Evan Buckley,” a voice calls from the ground floor of the station. “I’m his father.” 

Buck freezes upon hearing his father's voice. “Hey Chris, why don’t you go hang out in the den for a little bit, sound good?”

“You’re not going to decorate without me are you?” Christopher asks with a frown.

“Of course not buddy, I just need to take care of something real quick ok? I’ll be back soon.”

“Ok Bucky,” Christopher responds as he heads to the TV area.

Eddie grabs his arm as he turns to head down the stairs. “Everything okay Buck?”

“Yeah, of course,” Eddie gives him a look of incredulity. “I’ll be okay, I just need to deal with this.” Buck heads down the stairs with Eddie following him.

“Nice to see you, Evan.”

“What are you doing here,” he says flatly. 

“Now is that any way to greet your father?” He pauses. “There was a news story saying that you were crushed by a fire truck and were suing the city. I’m surprised you had it in you. Seems like maybe there’s still hope for you.”

“I dropped the lawsuit dad, there’s no money. And I didn’t do it for the money—I just wanted my job back.”

“Is that the only reason you’re here?” Eddie interjects, “You found out that your son was in a horrible accident and you just care about the lawsuit?” 

Richard spares a quick look at Eddie before turning back to his son. “Is this your boyfriend?” His father spits out the word with disgust. “I was hoping you had gotten over that phase.”

“I think you need to leave,” Buck hears Bobby say from behind him before he can respond. “This is not the time or place for this.”

His father seems to consider fighting with Bobby but upon seeing the look in his eyes, decided against it, instead turning his focus back to his son, “This isn’t over, Evan.”

As soon as his father is out of the station, Buck lets the tears he had been holding back fall, sitting down and burying his head in his hands. He doesn’t hear Christopher until he feels the boy curl up next to him. Buck seems to relax a bit as he cards his fingers through Chris’ hair, causing him to fall asleep.

“I guess I owe you guys an explanation,” Buck laughs humorlessly, ignoring his teams’ protests and focusing on the boy sleeping next to him. “I’m bi. I’ve, um, I’ve known for a while and my dad found out when I was 16 and he caught me kissing my best friend. That was the worst day of my life, I thought he was going to kill me, I- I almost wished he would, so the pain would end,” he says, choking back a sob, “I was never good enough for my dad, never smart enough, strong enough. I remember the first time that he hit me. I was five and we were watching Bambi, I started crying when the mom was killed and he slapped me and told me that boys don’t cry. It only got worse from there until I ran away. I had been saving every penny for a couple years and the night I turned 18, I left. I had nowhere to go, so I just traveled around with different people. The majority of my time was spent in South America but I eventually decided to settle down somewhere and I loved the weather here so I decided LA would be the best place to go and, yeah. You know the rest.” 

\--------------------

Bobby tells Buck to take the rest of the day off and sends Eddie with him to make sure he’s okay. 

“Buck wait,” Eddie calls, running up to Buck. “Cap gave me the rest of the day off too, wanna come back to the house with me and Chris? We can have a movie night.” Buck looks at the ground, fidgeting nervously, “Come on, Chris will be so happy.” 

Buck’s face lights up.

The ride back to Eddie’s house is silent with Chris still half asleep and Buck staring out the window. Once they are all inside, Eddie looks at Christopher, “Hey buddy, why don’t you go pick out a movie and get it set up and Buck and I will go make the popcorn.”

Buck follows Eddie to the kitchen and watches as he puts a bag of popcorn in the microwave before he turns and walks over to Buck. “Sabes, cuando tu padre preguntó si yo era tu novio, realmente me hubiera encantado poder decir que sí.” (Y'know, when your dad asked if I was your boyfriend, I really wished I was able to say yes.)

Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and pulled him closer, “Maybe you should’ve.” 

Eddie leans in and rests his head against Buck’s forehead, close enough to see the flecks of green mixed in with the blue that made up his eyes. He glances down at Buck’s lips quickly before looking back up. He slowly leans in, giving Buck time to back away. 

Eddie had imagined what kissing Buck would feel like so many times but nothing could’ve prepared him for how soft his lips were and the way they seemed to fit together so well. Eddie nipped at Buck’s bottom lip, pulling a small gasp from the younger man, allowing him to deepen the kiss as he reached up to tug on his hair. Buck was the first one to break the kiss, far too soon for Eddies liking, leaning back just enough so he could talk to Eddie without letting go. 

“We should go,” he whispers, “Chris is probably waiting for us” Eddie leans in for one more quick kiss before grabbing the bag of popcorn and leading him out to the living room for what he thinks will be the best movie night he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day


End file.
